I Kissed A Long Friend, and I Like It
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita kecil dimana semuanya telah usai, ketika dunia sudah kembali ke aktifitasnya yang semula. Dan kisah kecil ini hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelanjutan persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berebut jabatan Hokage. A special fic for FID #6.


"I Kissed A Long Friend, and I Like It"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

(a/n) Fic simple ini Zuka persembahkan untuk para SasuNaru fans dan Fujoshi Independence Day #6, enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kurasa... potongan gaya rambut baru bukanlah ide yang buruk," Naruto mengintip Sasuke dari tepi matanya, menekan-nekan tombol remot televisi yang sudah ia hapal jelas sehingga melihat pun ia tidak perlu lagi, dan saluran televisi pun berganti. Sasuke, yang duduk di ujung sofa hanya mendengus dua—tidak, tiga kali menandakan bahwa ia tidak begitu menyetujui ide Naruto.

Karena kesal saluran televisi terus saja diganti tanpa henti, ia merebut remot dari tangan pemuda berkulit karamel yang daritadi masih memicing kearahnya dan mematikan benda eletronik itu. Melanjutkan dengan melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak melihat ada alasan yang mengharuskanku untuk menyetujui idemu itu, Naruto."

"Yah, aku juga tidak melihat ada alasan yang mengharuskanmu untuk menolak ideku." Naruto melipat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan menyilangkannya. "Atau mungkin memang... _kau_ menyukai gaya itu dan tidak rela untuk memotongnya... atau entah apa pun itu alasanmu."

Nah, memang seingat kita Sasuke tidak pernah merubah gaya rambutnya di mana kita tau hampir semua temannya—kita sebut saja begitu—pernah berganti gaya rambut. Contoh yang paling dekat, Sakura. Gadis itu tadinya memiliki rambut panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk memotong pendek. Dan Hinata malah kebalikannya, gadis itu memilih untuk memanjangkan rambutnya. Hmm... Sasuke tidak bisa ingat _sisanya_ karena memang ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan teman-temannya yang bahkan kini tidak begitu ia masukkan dalam kategori teman.

Ia... bukannya tidak mau berganti gaya rambut karena ia menyukai rambut pantat ayamnya atau bagaimana. Ia hanya tidak melihat akan adanya perubahan di sekelilingnya atau bahkan pada dirinya sendiri jika seandainya ia memutuskan untuk mencukur poninya yang memang... aneh itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan tetap seperti ini, dan mereka akan tetap memilihku sebagai Hokage dengan diriku yang seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke final, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Naruto memberengut, "Kau pasti akan ditolak, Teme. Dan aku lah yang akan jadi Hokage selanjutnya. Karena apa? Karena... ya paling tidak aku terlihat lebih bersahabat daripada pria berambut emo yang tadinya jadi buronan."

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak melotot kepada Naruto, ia terlihat akan menyemburkan beberapa umpatan yang kemudian ia telan sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan sesuatu, dan ia merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Memangnya siapa yang mau memilih seorang pria berdarah dingin yang jarang tersenyum, berambut emo aneh, dan mantan buronan sedunia?

Ini tentu adalah perbincangan yang amat normal jika bukan terjadi diantara kedua pemuda yang tadinya bersahabat kemudian menjadi berseteru dan kembali _bersahabat_ dan sama-sama memperebutkan posisi sebagai kepala desa. Dan bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dengan Naruto yang tadinya berambisi menjadi Hokage malah memberi saran pada sahabat seperseteruannya dan Sasuke yang menjadi begitu peduli akan pemikiran orang. Tidak, ia hanya berpikir bahwa seandainya orang tidak menyukainya ia tidak akan menjadi Hokage. Dan jika tidak, ia tidak bisa memperbaiki dunia.

"Ya, itu terserah kau sih. Kalau memang tidak mau ganti gaya rambut, banyak-banyak lah tersenyum. Aku tidak akan keberatan untuk mengajari otot-otot wajahmu yang kaku itu." Naruto nyengir dengan mata birunya yang menyala. Ia yakin bahwa ia baru saja memenangkan debat tidak jelas mereka.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa, melemparkan remot kepada Naruto yang dengan agak kewalahan menangkapnya. "Kau akan menyesal menyuruhku untuk banyak-banyak tersenyum, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat alis, "Ha? Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

.

Dan ya, Naruto amat menyesalinya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa akan semudah ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke memutar _image_-nya di mata warga desa. Yang tadinya Sasuke menjadi bulan-bulanan celotehan, sekarang ia malah menjadi _HOT TOPIC _sedesa. Naruto bisa merasakan ada yang berubah juga pada keadannya. Maksudnya adalah... kemana para penggemarnya pergi!?

Yah, bisa dibilang sejak perang dunia beberapa bula lalu Naruto sudah dicap sebagai pahlawan dan tentu banyak gadis-gadis yang jadi menggemarinya. Kemana pun ia pergi akan selalu ada gadis yang memanggilnya dengan wajah tersipu. Tapi... sekarang kemana mereka!? Naruto tidak mau berpikiran buruk, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke telah mengambil semua penggemarnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir begitu? Jadi begini, tadi ia baru saja keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku langganannya ketika seorang gadis belia berlari kearahnya. Ia yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ketenarannya sudah memprediksikan adanya hal-hal semacam ini. Tapi yang tidak ia prediksikan adalah gadis itu malah menanyakan...

"Permisi, Naruto-san. Apa kau bersama Sasuke-sama?"

Gadis itu... mencari Sasuke dan bukan mencarinya. Dan apa lagi itu? _sama_? Gadis itu memanggilnya dengan _sama_!? Sedangkan ia hanya dipanggil dengan_ san_!? Oh, Kami-sama. Apa yang sudah dilakukan si cowok emo yang jarang senyum dan tadinya buronan itu?

Naruto tidak geram, sungguh. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak cemburu, sebelum sedetik kemudian melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan yang... entah kenapa bersinar seperti patung buddha yang jelas-jelas tidak pantas seperti itu karena ia norak. Begitu pikir Naruto. Dan ia baru saja akan memanggilnya sebelum mendengar suara-suara histeris wanita yang melengking mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Dan Naruto menganga ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tersenyum dengan amat manisnya, benar-benar manis sampai ia tidak bisa menarik dagunya dan terus ternganga sampai Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum miring.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Kembali merasa jelek?" cibir Sasuke, membangunkan Naruto dari keterpesonaannya yang jelas tidak akan pernah diakui Naruto sendiri.

"Ka-kau? Aku... kau... apa yang—" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia bingung, dan kalau ia bingung ia akan menjadi panik. Sedangkan gadis-gadis di belakang Sasuke masih saja berisik sejak tadi.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian menarik pergelangan Naruto dan menyeret pemuda berambut kuning itu menjauh dari sana, dan memutuskan bahwa apartemen mereka adalah tempat yang baik untuk menghindari lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya ceritanya panjang sampai mengapa mereka terdampar pada tempat tinggal yang sama. Ketika perang berakhir, semua tidak lah semudah yang mungkin kalian bayangkan. Sasuke jadi baik, dan dor ia diterima warga dan bebas. Dan sayangnya ceritanya tidak seperti itu.

Bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah buronan kelas dunia, dunia tidak akan peduli ia ikut membantu menyelamatkan dunia atau tidak. Yang jelas statusnya masih buronan yang harus dihukum mati. Dan kita tahu, kebanyakan dari mereka—mantan rekannya—tidak begitu setuju dengan hal itu, terutama Uzumaki Naruto. Akhirnya ia meminta penangguhan dan berjanji bahwa ia menjamin Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dan... ia berakhir menjaga Sasuke dengan tinggal serumah dengannya sampai... waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Sasuke membanting pintu bertuliskan angka enam-sembilan dan mendudukkan Naruto di sofa sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di sebelahnya. Ia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya, menarik dan mengeluarkan, begitu terus sampai ia mendengar Naruto memekik. Sepertinya baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke! Tadi aku mimpi buruk!" teriaknya, menoleh dan terlihat amat lelah karena keringat mengalir di dahinya. "Aku bermimpi kau bersinar dan tersenyum amat manis. Ah... sungguh mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Mana mungkin 'kan kau tersenyum begitu? Kalau iya dunia akan runtuh besok, hahaha..." Naruto menambahkan tawa terpaksa, dan senyumnya luntur ketika melihat wajah lelah Sasuke.

Hening.

"Kau bercanda..." Gumamnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke televisi yang tidak menyala. "Aku... belum mau mati besok! Aku belum menikah! Aku belum jadi Hokage, juga! Aku tidak mau mati!" Naruto berlari memutari ruang tv mereka sambil terus berteriak histeris dan mulai menangis lebay, membuat Sasuke yang lelah melayangkan tepukan ke dahinya sendiri.

"Naruto..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku belum mau mati!"

"Naruto..."

"Diam kau, Sasuke! Dasar norak! Karena kau besok dunia akan kiamat! Bagaimana ini!?"

"Naruto!"

Dan BUK, Sasuke yang geram langsung saja menabrakkan dirinya pada Naruto dan menyegelnya ke dinding dengan tubuhnya dan langsung sukses membuat teman serumahnya itu terdiam—kaget lebih tepatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke tidak sadar, tapi ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa wajah diantara keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa... ia sudah menatap mata biru itu terlalu lama dari yang seharusnya. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia langsung menjauh. Berdeham tidak jelas dan tidak bersedia melihat Naruto.

Dan Naruto sendiri pun tidak berbeda. Ia mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang tadi ditahan Sasuke, agak sakit tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia, mereka, tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi canggung dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi ke kamar mandi, merendam kepalanya di bak untuk beberapa waktu mungkin ide yang bagus.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya atau tidak juga tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi jelas ada yang bermasalah di sini, entah otaknya atau... jantungnya yang dengan sialannya malah berdegup kencang tanpa perintahnya.

Ia rasa mendinginkan kepalanya mungkin adalah ide yang baik. Jadi ia mengambil sekaleng soda di lemari es dan langsung menegak habis semuanya. Lagi, kurasa dua kaleng tidak akan masalah. Pikirnya. Dan setelah merasa cukup kembung, ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menatap kearah televisi yang masih mati.

Ia mencengkram kepalanya dengan ganas, "Apa yang terjadi denganku?" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Kemudian ia mendengar kenop pintu yang diputar, ia tidak berani menoleh tapi ia bisa melihat pantulan wajah Sasuke di layar televisi yang hitam. Ia terlihat sama kacaunya, dengan kepala yang tertutup handuk. Ia menengadah dan menemukan mata dengan Naruto melalui pantulan layar, dan tentu Naruto langsung menghindarinya.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

"Naru—"

"Sasu—"

Keduanya tersentak, Naruto beringsut gelisah dan berbicara agak pelan. "Kau duluan." Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk berkata lebih dulu.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Kau... menyesali ucapanmu?"

"Ya-yang mana?" Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia harus tergagap, dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri di saat seperti ini.

"Yang menyuruhku untuk banyak-banyak tersenyum." Sasuke berjalan mendekat, sudah meletakkan handuk di bahunya dan berjalan santai—kelihatannya—meski ia sadar bahwa Naruto beringsut gelisah sejak tadi.

"Ah... yang itu." Naruto terlihat seperti menimang-nimang jawabannya sendiri. "Ya, ya, lumayan."

"Lumayan bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, suaranya makin dekat.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan benar-benar melakukannya." Naruto makin gelisah.

"Lalu?" Dan kini ia merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa, entah di ujung atau di dekatnya. Yang mana pun Naruto tidak suka. Tunggu, kenapa ia tidak suka Sasuke duduk di dekatnya? Ya... hanya dalam situasi seperti ini sih.

"Ya... kau mengambil penggemarku dan... kau norak."

"Hmm..." Sasuke hanya bergumam, dan sebenarnya Naruto lebih mengharapkan jawaban atau balasan yang lebih dari itu. Jadi ia kesal dan berbalik dengan cepat, tanpa sengaja membuat wajah mereka lagi-lagi hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dan Naruto bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Dan apa ia juga melihat wajah Sasuke memerah?

Keduanya lagi-lagi menjauhkan wajah mereka dan melihat kearah lain, sama-sama berdeham canggung.

"Kau... brengsek." Umpat Naruto. Ia tidak suka dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, ia kesal, ia amat kesal. Dan harus Sasuke akui bahwa ia juga membenci hal ini, ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya dan ia tidak menyukainya juga.

"Dasar brengsek." Umpat Naruto lagi, ia kesal dan kedua tangannya terkepal. "Ka-kalau kau mau menciumku langsung cium saja, bodoh!" Setelah itu Naruto tertohok ucapannya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan!?

Ia menoleh takut-takut, dan menemukan Sasuke yang terkejut dengan ucapannya. Oh, Kami-sama, aku pasti sudah gila, batin Naruto. Tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali pada fokusnya, ia masih terlihat kaget. Dan anehnya kedua pipinya agak memerah.

Dan Naruto benci mengakuinya, ia benci mengakui bahwa ia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari mata hitam kelam Sasuke. Ia bahkan membiarkan pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah mereka, memiring dan menempelkan bibir mereka bersamaan. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terhanyut oleh ciuman aneh yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, sebelum Sasuke mulai melumat bibir bawah Naruto. Pemuda satu ini sama terhanyutnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mencium Naruto seperti ini. Yang ia ingat, ia hanya mengikuti arah tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti, ini semua menjadi begitu cepat saat ia merasa bahwa ia menyukai bibir teman kecilnya itu.

Ia sangat menyukainya, dan kalian tidak salah dengar. Ia memang menyukainya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari bahwa kedua lengannya sudah berada di kedua pinggang Naruto, membawanya lebih dekat dan Naruto mengikutinya dengan baik. Kedua lengan ninja muda itu terkalung di leher Sasuke sementara ia terus melenguh kecil yang ia tidak tahu itu semua asalnya darimana.

Dan begitu lah mereka sampai beberapa detik kemudian, sampai keduanya saling menjauhkan diri karena kebutuhan oksigen. Kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu saling bertemu dan tenggelam dalam lamunan lautan kosong. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa, pikiran keduanya kosong begitu saja karena hal yang mereka tidak bisa jelaskan.

Sasuke lah yang pertama mendapat kesadaran, ia berkedip beberapa kali dan semburat merah samar-samar menyeruak dari balik pipinya yang berwarna pucat. Ia berdeham canggung, membangunkan Naruto yang langsung terlonjak dan melompat panik.

"A—" ia panik, terkejut, dan apa pun yang mirip dengan itu sampai-sampai ia terus menelan pertanyaan dan kalimat-kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan pada Sasuke. Bahkan berteriak histeris seperti gadis yang baru diperkosa saja ia tidak bisa.

Ini... adalah situasi yang aneh. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atas ciuman yang baru mereka lakukan. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraan, ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah mereka atau mungkin siapa pun pikirkan. Meski pun memang mereka sudah pernah berciuman tiga kali sebelumnya, tapi itu berbeda. _Dulu_ mereka tidak sengaja. Tapi yang sekarang...

Sasuke berdeham lagi, tidak mau melihat ke arah Naruto dan melewati wajah memerah sahabat yang baru saja diciumnya itu. Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa, membuat Naruto nyaris terjungkang ke belakang karena tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi panik. Sasuke mengabaikan pekikan kecilnya dan pergi menyambar pintu kamarnya, dan tidak keluar sampai esok pagi.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>(an) Ahaha, Zuka minta maaf. Ini memang hanya fic simple yang alurnya mengalir saja ke kepala dengan ga jelasnya. Sebenarnya intinya adalah ke-awkward-an mereka _jika _mereka benar-benar saling menyukai. Senang rasanya bisa mampir lagi di FFN, Zuka harap Zuka ga nyampah di sini. www. Dan mari kita doakan yang terbaik agar Sasuke diterima kembali di Konoha.

Selamat Hari Fujoshi yang ke 6!

Salam, ZukaBaka~! ^^


End file.
